Dark Dry Bowser and his Family go to Burger King/ Sledge Bro crashes the car and gets Grounded
Plot Dark Dry Bowser and his family are going to the supermarket but then Sledge Bro got them into a car crash. This is the 14th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Dark Dry Bowser: Simon Dry Bowser: Professer Fire Princess: Tween Girl Dry Bowser Jr.: Eric Officer Karl: Steven Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Sledge Bro: Alan Sledge Bro's Dad: Paul Intro Matlock theme plays S inside a square zooms out Sledge Bro Causes A Car Crash © 1984 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Starring Sledge Bro Dark Dry Bowser Dry Bowser Dry Bowser Jr. Fire Princess Baby Dry Bowser Baby Fire Princess Officer Karl And Sledge Bro's Dad Transcript Dry Bowser: Now kids we are going to the supermarket to buy groceries because we are low on food. I cannot trust any of you to stay home by yourselves. All of you need to be on your best behavior! Understand? Dark Dry Bowser: Yes Dad. Dry Bowser: Good! Now let's get in the car. Dark Dry Bowser and his family leave the house. They are in a 1998 Toyota Sienna. Dry Bowser is driving. Fire Princess is in the passenger seat. Baby Dry Bowser and Baby Fire Princess are in the 2nd row. And Dark Dry Bowser and Dry Bowser Jr. are in the 3rd row. Dark Dry Bowser: Hey dad, it's so weird that Weatherstar4000video has made videos of different tv show scenes in our version and I haven't caused that big trouble... Dry Bowser: I see Dark Dry Bowser. We are one big happy family. We even got close to the finals together on the character elimation! We make such a good alliance with our team! Dry Bowser Jr.: Hey Mom, I got some coupons for Burger King. And since it's Saturday, could we do Burger King for lunch? Fire Princess: Burger King for a Saturday lunch is always a great idea! At Burger King... Dry Bowser: I would like a double whopper with cheese with a large fry and a large Root Beer. Fire Princess: I would like a grilled chicken sandwich with a 10 piece chicken nuggets and a large Diet Coke. Dark Dry Bowser: I will have a Bacon King with a large onion rings a large Sprite. Meanwhile.. Sledge Bro was up to no good. Sledge Bro: I'm going to steal Dark Dry Bowser's family car! Ha (X30)! Dry Bowser Jr.: Hey Dark Dry Bowser? I saw someone steal our car! Dark Dry Bowser: Oh my god! It's Sledge Bro! He's going to destroy our car! Sledge Bro crashes the car into another one and some 99 year old man was killed. Officer Karl: Hey Dark Dry Bowser's family. I'm sorry about your car. But Sledge Bro destroyed it. Dry Bowser: OH (X60)! SLEDGE BRO! HOW DARE YOU DESTORY OUR CAR! THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO CALL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS! (on the phone) Hey Paul. This is Dry Bowser. Your son Sledge Bro destroyed our car. Can you ground him for us? Thanks bye. At Sledge Bro's house... Paul: Sledge Bro! How dare you destroy Dry Bowser's family car! Now we have to pay $300 due to the damages! You are grounded (X8) for 927 weeks! Oh! You will be even more grounded if we end up in jail for not paying for the damages in time! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos with Note Category:Arrested Videos